Dragon Ball: Majin
by The Bladeful
Summary: AU Bibidi creates a second majin to replace Majin Buu fearing he's gone good. But when the second majin is born he turns out to be benevolent. Then the East Kai gets involved and gives the infant majin to the supreme kai of time who sends him into the future. He is then found by Master Roshi and eventually joins Goku on his adventures. (Not very good at summaries runs through DB/Z)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright,** **so this has been in my head for a while and I've been into DBZ for quite some time. I've also noticed that pretty much a lot of the OC stories are usually all the same (usually Goku having a twin or another saiyan coming to Earth). They're not bad or anything, there's just too many. Also Goku will be in this story so, a reminder in case the title confuses anyone. So as you can tell by the title this is something different. Before I confuse anyone here is how I write normally.**

 **Bold- me talking or the font indicating a time skip or flashback**

Normal font- **Story font and font for dialogue**

 _Italicized-_ **Character is thinking to themselves**

 **Now that that's out of the way here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Monstrous, destructive, merciless, and remorseless. Those were the words that described Majin Buu and his handler, the wizard Bibidi. Bibidi created Majin Buu to fulfill his dream of conquering the universe, massacring any and all that came in the way of their path of destruction. Eventually they got to the guardians of the universe which were known as the supreme kais. For Buu and Bibidi everything was going good, Buu had absorbed nearly all of the supreme kais which in turn made him stronger, that is until they got to the eastern supreme kai who was also known as Shin.

They had him cornered and it seemed like he too would be absorbed. But while Buu attempted to absorb him, the grand supreme kai threw himself in the way sacrificing himself to make sure the eastern kai could escape and thus saving his life. When this happened Buu all of a sudden became fat and took on a very childish personality. Though Buu still obeyed Bibidi's every command, Bibidi started to get annoyed with Buu and started to get paranoid over the fact that the grand supreme kai's personality was starting to make Buu into a benevolent being. He could not let this happen.

As a result of this he started work on what he deemed his next great masterpiece that would replace his fossil that was Buu. He walked down a narrow corridor in his tower that is on a barren planet to where his lab was. In it was Majin Buu's cocoon but also in it, lay a baby boy with his eyes closed who, like Buu, was a majin as well. He had pink skin, an average physique when compared to Buu's, an antenna on his head, odd circle shaped ears, and markings on his chest, arms, back and head which were really holes to let off steam when he's angry. ( **picture an infant Kid Buu)** Bibidi used a piece of Buu to start work on the boy. Since Buu regenerates pieces of himself, he theorized he could make a new being out of it and he assumed correctly. Bibidi considered it Buu's brother but unlike Buu, Bibidi added something else to it. He recently found out about a powerful race of warriors known as the saiyans. He heard rumors about a so called super saiyan who was said to have a near uncontrollable amount of power. He kidnapped one of them to see if he can harness the power of him to see if he could make what he dubbed a super majin. Bibidi's experiments on the saiyan were so inhumane that words cannot even begin to describe it. The saiyan's genes was incorporated into the boy's so that way this majin could harness the saiyan's power. This meant he did not have the absorption ability that Buu had and could go into his next form without it. For Bibidi this was a good thing since it meant that no outside influence would affect the boy once he had influence over the boy. He had also planned to accelerate the baby's age after he was born so he could grow more powerful. A few months ago Bibidi told Buu.

 **Flashback**

"So Buu's going to have a little brother?" Buu asks getting excited over the announcement of a sibling like small kids do.

"Yes, that's why I needed a piece of you, it was for a little brother for you to have lots of fun with." Bibidi replies to Buu with a smirk on his face. He of course left out the part that his brother would one day kill him and take his place. "He will be named Majin Ren and you two will be able to spend a lot of time together."

"Buu can't wait to meet Ren and to have lots of fun with him!"

"Me too but for now get into the cocoon."

"But why must Buu go into it. Buu doesn't like the cocoon."

"Because you need to recover some of your energy and besides you won't have to wait too long for it. I'll wake you up once Ren is born." At this Buu nods and walks into his large cocoon. He never liked being in it since it was such a confined space and the fact that he could not have any "fun" while in it. Also only Bibidi and his son Babidi could open and close it. After sitting in it the cocoon then closes and Buu is now asleep. "The fool, as childish as he is fat. But he is useful, as of right now." Bibidi then walks away from the cocoon

 **End of Flashback**

"At last the time has come!" Bibidi says to himself, he is so overcome by anticipation that he can't even bother to think to himself. Months of hard work and sleepless nights have led to this moment. "All of my hard work has surmounted into this moment! Rise Majin Ren! RISE!" Yelling this as he's using his magic to wake the boy known as Majin Ren up. He opens his eyes but Bibidi notices something. Instead of the usual black eyes with the red irises. The red irises were white. Then he went to sense his energy, but instead of it being malevolent energy, it was benevolent energy.

"ARGHHH!" Bibidi lets out a scream of frustration and slams his fists onto a nearby table which of course startles the baby and makes him cry from the loud noise. He walks away from it with his back facing the doorway. Than a thought came into his head as to why Ren ended up benevolent.

"Damn you grand supreme kai! DAMN YOU!" Bibidi shouts towards the heavens with his fists in the air.

" _How did this happen?"_ He questions himself in his thoughts. " _Buu must have not only ended up inheriting grand supreme kai's appearance but his benevolence as well. Since I used a piece of Buu, it must have been a benevolent piece! So because of this, Ren is as pure as a new born baby. No matter I can still control guess I'll have to-"_

"Bibidi!" A voice shouts in anger and makes him turn around. He is then shocked to see that it is the eastern supreme kai who is now thee supreme kai. Before Bibidi can speak, Shin fires a ki blast from his hand that goes straight through Bibidi's black heart. He then falls onto the ground and dies, his ambitions left unfulfilled. "That was for the other supreme kais you monster." With his revenge complete, he turns his attention towards the baby that was still crying though not as bad as before. He picks it up to calm it down and it works in making the crying stop. Shin looks at the majin shocked, shocked at the fact they are capable of shedding tears but then again it is a baby.

" _What am going to do about him?"_ He questions himself, granted the baby was not responsible for what had happened to the other supreme kais, but he was the same race as the creature who was responsible. Who's to say he won't end up like Buu?

"Perhaps I can help you out." A voice calls out. Shin turns and sees another supreme kai though she is female. She has pink hair, the usual supreme kai skin tone and pointed ears with identical earrings on each ear. She also had a black tank top on as an undershirt, a purple outfit to show her rank, and dark purple pants on.

"Supreme kai of time?" Shin says surprised.

"The one and only."

"But how are you still alive my lady? I thought Buu killed all of the other supreme kais."

"I was able to hide in the one place Buu and Bibidi could not ever find me. That place was the time nest."

"I see, you must have come knowing I would want to get revenge."

"Yup and I wanted to help, but I had a few setbacks which is why I'm late. But thankfully it doesn't seem like you needed my help. But now we have two problems on our hands and one of them is in your arms right now." SKT (supreme kai of time) points to the majin baby in Shin's arms.

"Well what do you suggest we do? We shouldn't kill him even if he's a baby."

"I know that. Which I think I have a solution. We send the baby into the future."

"What!?" Shin says shocked "Is that even possible? Can you even do it?

"It is and I can do it, though I rarely ever do this."

"Alright you take care of the baby, I'll take care of Majin Buu." Shin says as he hands the baby to the SKT. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions but will this affect the flow of time in a bad way?"

"It shouldn't besides I don't sense any evil from the baby and he isn't that powerful even for a majin. We'll just have to hope he doesn't end up in the care of anyone evil."

 **Time skip to Age 737**

Now millions of years later, on the planet Earth where its people have no idea of the existence of the supreme kais or the path of destruction that Bibidi and Majin Buu went on millions of years ago. Heck they don't even know aliens exist. On this planet lays a small island in the middle of one Earth's vast oceans. On it there's a pink house with the word 'Kame House' on it. In front of the house is an old bearded man with sunglasses on, an orange Hawaiian shirt on with a white swim shorts staring deeply into an issue of Playboy. This man was known as Master Roshi who was said to be the greatest martial artist that ever walked the earth and is very famous. Now he spends his days on this small island enjoying the advantages of retirement. It is a beautiful sunny afternoon, a perfect day for the age-old turtle hermit. But out of the blue... BOOM! Something crashes on the opposite side of the island.

"Woah!" Roshi is so startled by the exlemely loud crash that it startles him out of his chair. He then picks up his staff he carries around with him to see just what caused the noise. He looks behind his house to see a crater with a lot of dust making it hard to see into it. As a result of this, the old man walks into the crater to get a closer look. What he finds surprises, some kind of mysterious pink sphere.

" _Now what could this be."_ Roshi question in his mind, curiosity then gets the better of him and pokes the sphere with his staff. After doing this the sphere then breaks in half and opens. In it though is what shocks the old man, it is a baby. Seeing this he picks it up into his arms so it's not laying on the ground. He also notes that the boy is obviously not human.

"Well you're something else are you?" Roshi says to the boy who was tugging at his beard. "I wonder where you come from and who your parents are." At this rate Roshi thinks about this sudden and absurd change of events. This boy obviously has no where else and Roshi has never really thought he'd be the one to sit down and have kids, especially an alien one. He doesn't even know the infant's name or if it even has one.

" _I have to raise this kid, but what should I name him?"_ He thinks a bit until he makes up his mind.

"Alright I'll name you Shogo," he says too the baby who is now known as Shogo. " and I will make you into a formidable fighter one day."

 **So that's the first chapter. Wanted to focus on Shogo's origins. We'll dive into his personality into the next chapter as well as his training under the turtle hermit. In case you're curious, Shogo arrives on Earth about four months before Goku does. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoy chapter one of Dragon Ball Majin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the attention this getting, I'm glad you enjoy it. In case anyone's curious I plan on this running through the original Dragon Ball to the end of Super, I may or may not do GT as well but I'm still thinking about it. With that said here's chapter 2.**

 **Time skip to September 2, Age 749**

It is sunrise at about eight o' clock in the morning. The ocean winds brought along a nice soothing breeze on the tiny little island. It was just the perfect day for...

"Training Shogo!" Roshi shouts upstairs.

"Ok be down in a sec." A young voice says back. After a little bit Shogo emerges but he isn't the pink baby Roshi had found twelve years earlier. He is now a fully grown boy. He walks down the steps eagerly waiting for today's session, if there was one thing he loved it was training. Over the years he know just about all of the basics of martial arts and had to go through some rigorous training in the process. He even learned some knowledge of something called ki. But with all he knew, if there was one thing Roshi always put in Shogo's young mind was that as strong as you are, there is always someone stronger out there, and boy was he right. He is wearing a black sleeveless martial arts gi with a yellow sash, white pants, black wristbands, and black kung fu shoes." Ok Gramps, I'm ready!" Shogo says with a smile on his face.

"Alright then, I'll be out in a sec, do some warm ups to pass time." Shogo nods and walks outside to do some warm ups. Roshi looks at his student walk out and smiles at how far he's gone. Shogo was well mannered for the most part and wasn't a hard kid to please. The fact that he calls him gramps really warms the turtle hermit's heart. But sadly, Shogo was still oblivious to his origins, heck Roshi didn't even know the whole story. Shogo knew he was different a little bit but he had no idea he was a majin, heck he never even heard of the word before. But regardless of that, he still remained a happy boy who would risk his own life if it meant keeping those he loved safe. After this he turns his attention to the tv screen which is showing his favorite yoga show. Meanwhile, Shogo is doing some stretches and looks out at the vast ocean.

" _Man, I wonder if I'll ever be able to go out there and see the world."_ Shogo thinks to himself, he has so far spent his whole life on the island. Usually when Roshi went out, Shogo would try to talk him into letting him go with the turtle hermit, but was usually talked out of it. He loved it there, but that didn't stop his curiosity. He turns his head to the house wondering what his mentor is up to." _That old man, he's watching that yoga show isn't he, there's no stopping him sometimes._ " He smirks while thinking this. Shogo and Turtle, who as his name implies was a turtle, have been trying to stop the hermit's perverted tendencies at least a little bit, but have had limited success. With Turtle away he has had to keep an extra eye on Roshi. But despite that flaw, he still felt his grandpa was a good guy. About a half hour later, Roshi comes back out with his staff and casual clothes on, he is also sporting a necklace with an orange ball with three red stars on it as the pendant.

"Alright Shogo, you ready?" Roshi asks his student.

"I am Gramps." Shogo replies eagerly with a smile on his face. But retracts it and goes off topic," But you need to cut down on your naughty thoughts, it's really bad for you and could get you into some trouble."

"I'll keep it in mind, but for now let's focus on some hand-to-hand fighting." Shogo mentally sighs to himself and then gets into a fighting stance. This goes on for about an hour and a half. He taught Shogo different types of kicks and punches which intrigued him. One thing Shogo found out over the years is that during that is he can stretch his limbs out over a certain distance which meant he could hit an opponent from afar if need be. This came in handy not only in fighting but in everyday as well, like if something got stuck under the couch. After the hour and a half Shogo hears something swimming towards the island. He had exceptional hearing which meant he could hear even the most secret of conversations if he paid attention to it.

"You ok Shogo?" Roshi asks noticing Shogo looking out at the ocean.

"I hear something swimming towards us." He replies which makes Roshi look out at the ocean as well. Eventually the swimmer eventually gets close enough for them to see. "It's Turtle he's back!" Shogo says excitedly since it had been so long since Turtle left.

"You're right he is back." A couple seconds later Turtle reaches the beach and the two of them go to up to welcome him back.

"After all this time, I'm finally back." Turtle says panting to himself. "It is very good to see you both again."

"Glad to know you're ok." Shogo replies to him.

"Say Turtle," Roshi steps in, "You had us worried, what exactly happened to you?"

"Well when I was out and about looking for those mushrooms I told you about." Turtle starts his tale. "However I got terribly lost and tried to make my way back here. Being so slow it took me a year to get back here. It would've taken me another year as well had it not been for these two kids I came across."

"Two kids?"

"Yes, this boy and this teenage girl. The boy was much more helpful than the girl was. He even fought off a bear to keep me safe."

"He really fought a bear?" Shogo says surprised, this must be a strong kid.

"He did. They got me to the ocean safely and I promised the boy a reward for saving me."

"Well since he saved you," Roshi says with his hand on his chin. "I guess we could give him something, let's go."

"Can I go?" Shogo asks wanting to meet the person who saved Turtle and to see the world a bit.

"I'm sorry Shogo but you can't."

"Come on please?"

"It could be dangerous for you Shogo."

"But I know how to fight and plus I have you to protect me. I want to go and see the world, I can't spend my whole life on this island." Shogo says with his arms crossed now. Roshi feels upset now since he feels that Shogo is in an understandably frustrating position right now.

"Shogo I think it's time I told you the truth." Roshi says to his adopted grandson realizing that the day he knew would come has come to fruition. Truth? This got Shogo curious which made him raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Turtle, could you give the two of us a minute." Turtle nods and Roshi motions Shogo to go into the house with him. He does and then the two of them sit down in the living room.

"What is it you have to tell me Gramps?"

"Before I tell you, I'll answer any questions you have for me when I'm done. To start..." Roshi sighs for a second, " I'm not your real grandfather."

"WHAT!?" Shogo says, he's about to say more but Roshi holds a finger up signaling for him to wait a minute. He then went on to tell him the story of how he had found Shogo in the pink sphere he was inside of that crash landed on Earth. "So I'm an alien from space?"

"Yes, Shogo you are and I'm sorry for hiding it from you."

"It's ok, I knew I was different but I didn't know I was that different."

"Yes, but just because you're different doesn't mean you're not a good person and though I adopted you I still see you as a grandson. This is the reason you've been here all your life, I'm scared what people will think of your appearance and what might happen to you. Not everyone out there is as kind as Turtle and I are."

"But what am I specifically though and where did I come from?"

"I honestly don't know Shogo, but I'm sure there are more people like you out there, just not on Earth."

"Ok, thank you for telling me Gramps and..." He gets up for a moment to hug his grandfather, "I love you."

"Same here Shogo, I think it's time you've seen the world a bit, so you can come along with Turtle and I. Just don't be surprised if people are shocked by your appearance. I'll give you a moment if you need it." Roshi says returning the hug and then walks outside.

This gives Shogo a chance to contemplate what just happened. He was still in a state of shock from the revelation he had just discovered. He is apparently an alien from outer space or so he was told. His grandpa wasn't really his grandpa and he just realized the reason he had been on the island for his whole life. But then a thought pops into his pink head.

" _I'm different and I'm not from Earth."_ Shogo thinks to himself " _But why fit in when I was born to stand out."_ Shogo's confidence starts building up. " _I won't let what others think of me hold me down, if I jut treat people with the same kindness I've been given. Then people will see me for who I am, not for what I am. Alright it's time for the world to meet Shogo!"_ After this he goes outside to where Turtle and Roshi are and they set off to meet the duo who saved Turtle's life.

 **So that's that, sorry if it's not as long as the first chapter. I was going to include the scene where they meet Goku and Bulma for the first time but I figured things would be moving too quickly if I did. The reason Shogo isn't wearing any orange is mainly because Master Roshi hasn't restored his school yet, hence the outfit Shogo is wearing. I want to thank you all for the feedback this is getting and I'll see you all next time on Dragon Ball Majin.**


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ride down Shogo kept thinking to himself. Thinking how would people react to his appearance. Though he was confident he still had some doubt in his head. Would they be loathe him based on his appearance and make fun of him? Would they even give him a chance to prove himself? Whatever he thought about it, he expected them to be surprised, at least a little.

"You all right Shogo?" Roshi asks noticing he has been quiet for most of the trip. This brings Shogo out of his thoughts.

"I am Gramps, no need to worry." Shogo replies.

"You sure?"

"Yup, just a bit nervous is all."

"It's ok to be nervous, just don't let this bring you down too much."

"Ok then." Shogo replies feeling a little bit more comforted.

"We're almost there, just a little longer." Turtle says to the two on his back.

Eventually a beach comes into view out into the distance which shows that they are getting closer to land. Meanwhile two people see them coming, one a boy with black spiky hair, an outfit similar to Shogo's, a pole of sorts on his back and he also has a monkey's tail. The other is a teenage girl with blue hair with a very big pink long sleeved shirt that goes down to her thighs.

"Hey Bulma," the boy says to the girl who is known as Bulma, "looks like Turtle is back."

"Yes it does Goku and it looks like he brought people with him." Bulma says to the boy. As Turtle approaches they are able to see two people are riding on him. The first an old man carrying a staff and the other a pink boy. " _Wait is that kid pink_?" Bulma thinks to herself. Then they finally land. Both Roshi and Shogo dismount off of Turtle. Bulma's question is answered when they're close enough for them to see. She also notices the necklace the old man is wearing as well.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to pick up my master and a friend as well." Turtle explains to them.

" _Oh boy."_ Shogo thinks to himself wondering how these people will react to him. Also part of it was the fact that one of them was a young girl, oh what must be going through his grandpa's mind right now.

"Hello there!" Roshi says to them in a friendly tone, "I am Master Roshi, the turtle hermit. Is this the boy who saved you?" Roshi asks Turtle.

"Yes it is." Turtle replies which after this Shogo walks up to him. For him this is the first time he's meeting someone who is his age. The same goes for Goku as well. Height wise he is taller than Goku by about two inches. He looks at Goku with a smile and extends his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Shogo thanks for saving my friend." Shogo says a bit nervously, unsure of how this kid will find his appearance. He could understand how though, he also found the fact that this kid had a tail odd. Goku looks at him confused for a moment.

"You're welcome, the name's Goku." Goku replies with a smile who shakes hands with Shogo. Meanwhile Roshi and Turtle look on glad at what has transpired, it seems like Shogo might have made a friend. Also while this is happening Bulma is still contemplating Shogo's appearance.

" _His appearance,"_ Bulma thinks to herself. " _He looks human, with the exception of his skin and head. It's not even Halloween, does he really look like that and is his skin really pink?"_ Wanting to be friendly, Shogo walks up to her.

"The name's Shogo," he says and again extends his hand out for a handshake. "it's a pleasure to meet you." Bulma looks at him for a second. On the outside she looked normal, but on the inside all kinds of thoughts were running through scientific her mind.

" _Oh my, he really does look like that. Just what is he exactly?"_ she decides to figure that out later and returns the handshake. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Bulma."

"Anyways," Roshi cuts in to introduce himself. This is when Bulma notices the pendant on Roshi's necklace which makes her eyes widen at it. "now it's time for your reward young man." After this Roshi raises his staff up high pointing it towards the sky. "Come magic carpet!"

"A magic carpet!" Shogo says surprised. He had no idea his grandpa had one, he was hiding it from Shogo, then again had he found out, he probably would've used it to leave the island he lived on.

"Say what's a magic carpet?" Goku asks.

"You don't know what that is?"

"Not really."

"Silly, it's a carpet that can fly." Bulma replies to Goku. " But they aren't real, at least I don't think they are." After a little bit the carpet has yet to arrive.

"Uh Master," Turtle cuts in. "I was under the impression that you had dropped it off at the cleaners."

"Oh yeah that's right." Roshi replies. "Well I was hoping to keep this, but I suppose it's a well deserved reward. NIMBUS!" a short time after this is said a yellow cloud of some sorts comes rocketing towards them at a high rate of speed and then suddenly comes to a stop in front of them.

" _Gee looks like there's more to Gramps than I ever thought possible._ " Shogo thinks to himself after seeing what the turtle hermit has had to offer. Perhaps there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Aw cool, thank you!" Goku says gratefully. "Can I eat it?" This makes Shogo look at him questionably.

"No you can't, it's called the flying Nimbus," Roshi explains, "it is a magical cloud that can be used to fly. But, only those pure of heart are able to ride this. Here I'll show you how." He then jumps up expecting to land right on it but instead he falls right through it. This in turn makes Shogo laugh at what had just transpired.

"Another reason to cut down on your naughty thoughts Gramps." Shogo says still laughing a bit.

"Kids these days." Roshi mumbles to himself.

" _Wait that old man is this kid's grandfather!"_ Bulma comprehends in her head. " _Man since I met Goku it has just been one surprise after another. Speaking of the old man I need what's on his neck."_ After this, Goku got on the Nimbus cloud just fine which showed he is indeed pure of heart. He then begins to start flying around on it which he gets the hang of it very quickly. He's having an absolute blast riding it, much like a kid at Disney World. Shogo notices this and looks on, he didn't care that he didn't get the Nimbus but he did want to get to know this kid better. Eventually Goku comes in for a landing.

"Thanks again for this!" Goku says sporting a huge grin while still on it.

'Don't mention it." Roshi replies. "It's the least I can do."

"It is, you saved me." Turtle cuts in now. "You did a good thing kid."

"Yes you did, also if it isn't too much to ask for," Shogo says. "do you mind if I can ride Nimbus with you for a bit?"

"Sure why not?" Goku replies, this makes Shogo run along and get on the Nimbus cloud with Goku. Since Bibidi was unable to get control of Shogo and bring evil to Shogo's pure heart, he was able to get on it just fine. After that, the two rocket into the sky and are now soaring. "Hold on a sec." Goku then does something on the bizarre end. He taps Shogo's crouch with his foot.

"Hey what the heck!?" Shogo replies completely surprised.

"Oh sorry, I was just checking if you were boy or a girl. Now I know you're a boy." Goku replies back innocently.

"It's alright but it's not very smart to do that to all people you meet."

"Well is there any other way to tell?"

"Boys usually have deeper voices than girls do."

"Oh okay."

"Also you don't see anything wrong with my appearance?"

"No, why would I? You seem like a good guy and I was taught to not judge people based on their appearances."

"Well thanks, just curious but is that tail real?" Shogo says pointing to it.

"It is Shogo, but I rather you not touch it since it hurts to do that."

"Ok I get it now I think, what else is there to know about you?"

"Well to start I've been living in a forest by some mountains that's a long way from here with my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah he was a great guy he taught me how to fight and everything. He even gave me the power pole." He gets it out to show Shogo.

"Cool! I was raised by the old man down there who is my grandpa and Turtle as well. I call him Gramps and he taught me how to fight as well." Shogo told him, no need to tell him he's an alien unless he's asked about his appearance.

"So that Master Roshi guy is your grandpa, ok then." He looks down for a second and Shogo notices this.

"You alright, talk to me."

"It's just that my grandpa died a few years ago, a monster that comes out when a full moon shows itself got him. You talking about your grandpa reminded me of him." At first Shogo is silent since he doesn't really know how to deal with someone who has suffered loss before, mainly because he has never lost anyone before.

"Oh, I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's okay, I had to take care of myself after that. He ended up leaving me his dragon ball as something to remember him by."

"What's a dragonball? I don't exactly know what that is."

"Oh yeah I forgot that most people don't know about them. Basically there are seven orange balls, each with a certain number of red stars on it. If you get all seven, you can get one wish for anything you want. Bulma told me about them and showed them to me, I've been with her ever since. Here's what they look like." Goku then pulls out three of them which were about the size of baseballs. They were all orange with a certain amount of red stars, one had two, one had four, and another had five. This was when Shogo noticed the big picture.

"Hey Gramps has one of those on him right now. He always has the dragon ball around his neck as a necklace."

"Really? Maybe Bulma can get it somehow."

The two then went on to talk to each other more and more. Shogo could tell that Goku wasn't person in the world but was still a quite the character. Goku got to learn that Shogo has spent his whole life on the island and that he wanted to see more of the world. Eventually the two land on the ground again and are met up with a smiling Bulma and a stunned Roshi and Turtle.

"Hey Gramps, Turtle!" Shogo says which snaps them out of it. "You guys ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Yeah we're okay," Roshi replies with his voice a bit shaky. "everything is fine." Shogo finds his tone peculiar but just ignores it.

"Alright thank you for the dragon ball you two." Bulma says to the two. "You ready to go Goku?"

"Yup but I was wondering though Mister Roshi, if it's alight if Shogo came with us?" Goku asks which causes Bulma to give him a look.

"I don't know young man, did you put him up to this Shogo?" Roshi asks his grandson.

"No I didn't Gramps, I told him how I want to see the world but I never asked Goku if I could go with him." Shogo replies back in innocently in defense.

"I'll think he'll be ok.' Turtle cuts in. 'He knows how to fight and so does the other boy, plus he has someone older to watch over him. He'll be just fine if he's okay and if he's careful around others." Roshi then strokes his beard and thinks before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright Shogo, you can go just be careful." Roshi says back.

"I will," Shogo then bows out of respect for, "and thank you for allowing me to go and for all you have taught me." They then said their goodbyes and Roshi and Turtle were back off to the island where they would be staying without Shogo for the first time in years. Shogo then went off with Goku and Bulma on their quest for the dragonballs. What kind of adventures await the trio?

 **That's this chapter which was I didn't think would be this long especially with all the dialogue. The next chapter should see a bit of action so if you're for some of that, you won't have to wait much longer. Also if they don't seem to surprised by Shogo's appearance that was how it was planned. I mean the king is a dog for god's sake. Again thank you for the feedback and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Reviewer response**

 **rgss: Really, I had no idea. Thank you for pointing this out, I might even incorporate this into the story somehow. But don't worry, it won't completely go against with what I said before.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's good to have you with us Shogo." Goku says to Shogo who was excited over the fact that Shogo could come with them.

"Thank you, I expect the search for the dragon balls should be fun." Shogo says as the two both climb back onto Nimbus.

" _Great!"_ Bulma thinks sarcastically to herself, " _I_ _t was hard enough to watch over Goku, now gotta watch over this Shogo kid too._ " She sighs to herself and tries to get on Nimbus too. However when she jumps up she like Master Roshi before her, she falls right through faceplating in the process.

"Oh no Bulma," Goku says to her, "it looks like you can't fly on the Nimbus."

"I can see that Goku." Bulma replies annoyed at the fact Goku can be so dumbfounded sometimes. "We need to figure out how we are going to get back now." It took some thinking for a bit.

'This is such a bad idea but oh well." Shogo replies then grabs onto Bulma and holds onto her tightly.

"Hey what the-!" Bulma exclaims taken completely by surprise.

"Let's go Goku!" Goku nods at this and Nimbus begins to fly at a high rate of speed. Bulma spent the whole time screaming and flailing around the whole time like she was in some sort of haunted house. This goes on for minutes which shows Goku the strength of Shogo.

"We're here!" Goku says which is music to Bulma's ears. Their destination is a small house in a forest with some mountains in the distance. They land and Shogo finally releases his grip on Bulma.

"GROUND! Thank goodness!" Bulma says immediately kissing the ground out of gladness of finally being out of the air.

"I'm sorry Bulma but I don't think there was another way." Shogo says to her since he felt bad for scaring her.

"I'm letting you go this one time ok."

"Ok." Shogo replies and then notices the house. "I don't mean to be picky but what's up with this house."

"It's a capsule house made by the and only Capsule Corporation."

"Really? I know of the company from tv but I've never seen any of their stuff in person before. Just how are you related to them exactly."

"You must know that my father is the great Doctor Briefs who is the founder of the company. Here I'll show you inside." The three of them then go inside but instead of a tour... "AHHHH!" she then runs over and picks up her pair of underwear.

"What's wrong Bulma?"Goku asks.

"My underwear was here on the floor the whole time. Which means..." She then feels herself over. "THEY'RE NOT THERE!" She practically shouts this to the world.

" _Wait then that means..."_ Shogo thinks to himself and then realizes and makes a surprised face when he realizes what happened. She flashed Master Roshi back at the beach, how else could she have gotten the dragonball from him. That's why him and turtle had shocked faces. " _Well at least_ _Gramps has his limits._ "

"Oh so that's the problem." Goku says smiling with his hands behind his hand. "That's right where I left them."

"What are talking about?" Bulma asks not understanding what he means.

"After I took them off this morning that's where I put em." Goku replies in the most innocent way possible.

" _Man how naïve is this kid."_ Shogo thinks about this whole situation. " _Looks like that's how he found out Bulma's a girl. I thought I had it bad. Maybe I could help him out a bit."_

"You took them off while I was sleeping this morning!?" Bulma says now getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Of course I did."

"These underwear!?"

"Yup." Bulma then pulls out and Uzi and loads it up. 'say what are you..." She then starts unloading a barrage of bullets on Goku giving hell, fire, and brimstone. Goku jumps back in forth in pain. Which to Shogo's surprise doesn't have much of an effect on Goku.

"Gee remind me not to make you angry." Shogo says trying to bring some humor to the situation. Bulma then stops shooting once the clip is empty and turns her attention to Shogo.

"Let this be a warning to you if you do anything like that!" Bulma exclaims to Shogo who just nods out of fear to her. After a couple of hours when the heat from the underwear situation had died down a bit. In that timeframe, Shogo found about the dragon radar after asking Bulma on how they intend to find the dragon balls. It was around dinnertime and our trio was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Shogo," Bulma says to him which gets his attention. "just what are you exactly if you don't mind me asking." Shogo was silent for a sec. This caught Goku's attention as well, who to was a bit curious, he had never seen anyone like him before.

"Alright I'll tell you guys, but could you promise to keep this a secret. I don't want anything bad to happen to me." The two nod and then Shogo went on to tell them what Master Roshi had told him earlier.

"Wow Shogo," Goku replies, "so you're something called an alien."

"I am and I only found out about it this morning before I met you guys. I take it you don't know what an alien is Goku?" Goku shakes his head no.

"They're people just like you and me Goku." Bulma cuts in. "They just look different and are from space, which is the place where the sky ends."

"Yeah so that's what I am. So far you guys have accepted me for who I am and I want to thank you guys for that."

"Don't mention it." After that's said Shogo's stomach growls very loudly.

"So what are we going do for food?" Asks Shogo.

"I don't know Shogo," Bulma replies. "how about you and Goku go get something to eat?" She suggests hoping a bit of alone time away from having to watch two kids.

"But where can we get anything to eat out here?"

"Well there should be a lake with some fishes in it nearby."

"Yeah that sounds good Bulma." Goku says eagerly and then turns his attention towards Shogo, "You wanna come along Shogo."

"Sure but is it even safe out there?" Shogo asks wondering if there's any people around.

"It should be pretty safe out there. Come on let's go!" Goku says who still has his power pole, in which Shogo follows and both leave the house. They walk for a little while mainly keeping an eye out for the lake.

"How come we didn't grab any fishing rods?"

"Oh I don't use them, but don't worry I'll show you how to fish."

"Thanks." They then walked on some more until... 'Wait a sec' Goku." Shogo says which makes Goku stop in his tracks. Shogo then starts looking around suspiciously.

'What is it Shogo?" Goku says confused.

"I thought I heard something in one of these bushes." all of a sudden he heard some noise coming from the bushes nearby. So naturally he went to check it out and so did Goku who was curious as well. The two of them then got up in front of the bush that was making the noise.

"Now!" a voice says and then two people hop out. One is a dog in a ninja suit and the other is a black haired lady. They attempt to go for a strike on the two but both slide back out of the way.

"Hey what gives? We're just minding our own business."

"Sorry, but we have our orders." the dog says.

"From who?" Goku cuts in.

"From who else?!" The lady says who was also the voice from before. "The great Pilaf, that's who?" Shogo can sense that she wasn't being to serious when she said great. He shrugs it off as that she was paid to say it.

"Who's that?"

"Yeah and what does he want from us?" Shogo asks.

"You see kids he has a dream he wishes to accomplish." The dog says. " In order to do that he needs the dragon balls to do that. We saw your little house with that girl who has the dragon balls. So we decided to follow you two so we can beat you guys then get the dragon balls.

"Well that's not good for us." Goku replies stating the obvious somewhat.

"Dreams can be a lot of things. What does he want to wish for?" Shogo asks.

"Well, he wants world domination."

"Shu did you really have to tell them." the lady says annoyingly.

"Well he did ask Mai and besides how much trouble could two kids cause us." Shu replies.

"Oh we can cause a lot of trouble if we have to. Right Shogo?" Goku says smirking. and getting a fighting stance

"I agree, this could be a fun Goku." Shogo says getting into a stance as well. He was looking forward to seeing how Gkou would do in an actual fight after practicing with him earlier. Goku was feeling the same way towards Shogo.

"We were hoping not to hurt you kids. But it seems now we don't have." Mai says.

"You kids are just asking for it." Shu says.

"Hey you attacked us first!" Shogo exclaims. "So technically you're asking for it."

A stare down took place until Shu went for an attack on Goku. Goku sees it coming and dodges it with ease. The two then exchange attacks.

"Well it looks like I'm fighting the girl then." Shogo says to himself and prepares to do battle with Mai. Shogo goes for the first attack which is a kick. Mai anticipates it and grabs his leg and tosses him to the side but he quickly gets back up. Mai then attempts to go for some punches but Shogo, learning from a master, evades them easily. In defense he goes for a jab on Mai and punches her square in the face sending her flying. "Hate to do that but I had no choice." Mai then gets right back up and they continue to go at it again.

Meanwhile Goku was still fighting with Shu. Goku showed he could handle himself in a fight but is not as smooth as Shogo is. He gets a punch into Shu's gut making him wince in pain. Goku then proceeds to elbow him in the face which in turn stuns him.

"Power Pole extend!" Goku says grabbing the staff off his back and it doubles in size. Goku attempts to go for a strike on Shu but Shu snaps back to it and is able to duck underneath of the pole. He then puts the pole away. After that Goku goes for a kick but Shu ends up sliding underneath of him and is now behind. In the heat of the moment Shu grabs Goku's tai. "OWWW!" Goku yells very loudly.

Meanwhile Shogo and Mai are still going at it. Both are getting tired with Mai slightly more tired than Shogo is.

'I'll tell you something kid." Mai says. "I'll give credit where it's due, your good."

"Thanks you too." Shogo says back. " If only you weren't going to use the dragon balls for a bad purpose." Then he hears Goku's yell and turns his eyes to him, seeing Shu grab his tail assuming that to be the reason for his pain. " _So that's why he was so sensitive about others touching his tail."_ He tries to run over to Goku to help him, Mai sees an opportunity and grabs his antenna which surprise Shogo and yanks it real hard not even bothering to let go of it.

"Shogo." Goku says weakly wanting to help his friend but can't due to the pain he's in. Just when things look hopeless Shogo uses his stretchy arms to reach out at Mai. He's able to grab her hair and pulls on it real hard. This makes her let go of Shogo.

"Mai!" Shu says letting go of Goku's tail to run up and to help out his partner. Shogo goes for a kick on Shu and connects with it hitting him in the face. But even he can have trouble when the odds are against him. Mai tries to grab Shogo's antenna again, but luckily Goku has recovered now and elbows Mai right in the gut.

"Sorry but you were trying to hurt me and Shogo." Goku says now standing besides his friend. Shu and Mai then regroup next to each other as well.

"You kids are more than meets the eye." Shu says having underestimated them.

"Indeed but this where we leave, don't think this is over yet." Mai says and they both leave to report back to Pilaf.

"Well, glad that's over." Shogo says sitting down after the fight.

"Me too and it seems like there are others who want the dragon balls as well." Goku says in agreement.

"Yeah and for a bad purpose as well. But I guess it isn't to much to worry about."

"How so?"

"We may have to worry about whoever this Pilaf guy is. But as for those two we managed to hold our own against them."

"We did and though we mainly fought by ourselves I think we make a great team."

"I think so too." The two then nod at each other but then Shogo makes a confused face. "But aren't we forgetting something?" They both then think for a second and try to remember something. That's when realization dawns upon the two.

"We still have to get dinner!" The two of them say in unison as they both run off in order to get something to eat.

 **Hey it's me again. Sorry if this took a bit, senior year of high school and procrastination are why it's a bit late. I'm also still a bit inexperienced when it comes to fight scenes. I think I did pretty good I just need to extend them a bit. They should get longer though when a big fight happens (like one I plan on doing in the next chapter). Thanks for your patience and for the support and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, after the worst case of writer's block ever. School had a big part to do with it but regardless here I am. Before I go on though, this chapter will be set after the original DB but right before Z starts. I've decided to skip over it since I honestly don't want to dwell on it too much mainly because I don't think it's really necessary. So what I'm going to do is that I'll do either a summary or flashback for when a specific person or event is mentioned from that series if necessary. Also if you see a number at all, that is something I describe and explain at the end of a chapter in case it's something that confuses anybody and I give my reasoning for including it in the story. With that said I hope you enjoy.**

 **Age 761**

" _Gee has it really been that long."_ Shogo thinks to himself staring off into the sunset. " _Gosh,_ _I was so shy about everything back then._ " Now a full grown young man, he has been through quite a lot since meeting Goku. From seeing Shenron for the first time after collecting the dragon balls, competing in the Tenkaichi Budokai World Martial Arts Tournament, taking down the Red Ribbon Army, winning the 22nd WMAT **(1)** , taking down King Piccolo and watching Goku take down the demon king's son in the 23rd WMAT. After that Goku got married to Chi-Chi, a girl with an attitude they met during their first search for the dragon balls. Shogo thinks back to when her and Goku had gotten married.

 **Five Years Earlier**

Everyone was gathered around an altar, eagerly awaiting the wedding that was about to take place. It was being held just outside of Chi Chi's father, the Ox King's castle atop Mt. Frying Pan. On the inside of the castle the men were getting ready to walk out. Shogo was wearing an all white tuxedo with a bowtie.

"Hey guys!" Goku calls out to his friends. He too was now a full grown man though he no longer had a tail. Eventually he saw it was holding it back since it was a weakness enemies could exploit. As a result, he chose to get it cut off.

"Lookin sharp Goku." Shogo compliments

"Thanks."

"You've come a long way from being that kid I fought in the desert Goku." A guy with a scarred face and long hair says. This was Yamcha, one of the people Shogo and Goku encountered on their adventures. He was initially a bandit who tried to steal the dragon balls from them at first. He then challenged both Shogo and Goku to a one on one fight respectively and they were both able to best him in combat. After encountering Shenron, he turned a new leaf and became a student under Master Roshi along with Goku and Shogo. He later ended up becoming Bulma's boyfriend. While not as strong as Goku or Shogo, he still can give anyone a run for their money.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like it's been that long though." A short bald man says. This was Krillin, one of Shogo and Goku's closest friends. They first met him as them and Yamcha were preparing to start training with Master Roshi. Turns out he had travelled all the way from Orin Temple just to come and train under the turtle hermit. Roshi let him after Krillin bribed him with nudey magazines, much to Shogo's distaste. At first Krillin started out as a rival to Goku and Shogo but eventually the three ended up becoming best friends. He may at first glimpse be a laughing stock but he's a lot stronger than his build may suggest.

"I feel that way too Krillin," Goku says reminiscing in "the good old days" "thank you guys for being with me every step of the way."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yup and now out these doors." Shogo says gesturing to the doors, "This is where our future begins. Let 's go out together as friends."

 **Present Day**

While reminiscing, Shogo thinks back to how happy Goku and Chi-Chi were that day." _I'm just glad she picked Goku over me."_ He could tell that the two of them legitimately loved each other. " _I really need someone that I like like in my life."_ Since then Shogo had dated multiple girls, but he could never find "the one." He then turns around and begins to set and walk towards his house. It's an average sized two floored house just on the outskirts of West City. It was a fairly wooded area and had no other houses nearby. Shogo still kept in contact with his friends via letters. He always felt that he had the urge to move there from being raised by a hermit.

Shogo walks into his living room with its white walls and red carpet. In it is two couches, an arm chair, and a TV. He sits and watches TV for a bit while chowing on some chocolate form his candy stash. He then decides to go to bed wearing a at a somewhat early time.

Through the night, Shogo dreams, but this is a dream that stands out. He dreams of meeting a girl, but not just any girl, one who is the same species as him. She was athletic, had sky blue eyes, had pink skin, and had two front bangs made up of appendages from her head with the rest curling up in the back. **(** **I had a tough time describing this, so if you had trouble picture the majin female time patroller from DBX with a smaller head)** The two appeared very happy together. If only she were real. All of a sudden though, Shogo shoots straight up sweating heavily.

 _"What the heck is happening?"_ Shogo thinks to himself, he starts to get hot and takes his shirt off. He begins to breathe heavily. He tries to get out of bed but a sharp pain shows up in excruciating fashion causing him to scream out loudly. He feels something come out of his back and then ultimately passes out from the pain.

After the whole fiasco, Shogo wakes up the next morning feeling completely dazed from whatever before. He looks over at his alarm clock to look at the time, 9:45. He then gets out of bed to put his shirt back on. As he puts on he smells something, a very odd aroma.

" _Is that breakfast cooking?"_ Shogo questions to himself. Curious as to what was causing it he begins walking towards the kitchen. When he gets there though, what he sees absolutely perplexes him.

He sees a person who turns towards him hearing him come in. But it is not just any ordinary person. It is the same exact girl he dreamed about the night before, she has the same "hair", the same eyes, the same clothes, a white tank top with blue jeans and black sneakers, and lastly, is a majin. **(** **2)**

"You finally woke up sleepy head." she greets in a friendly tone. "I started breakfast and it should be ready soon." Shogo blinks a bit to make sure he isn't dreaming and surely enough, he is not.

"I've seen some weird crap in my time but this." Shogo says still stunned.

"Is that an insult?"

"No! I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around this."

"Around what?"

"Around the fact that I had a dream about meeting the girl of my dreams and the girl just happened to be you."

"Girl of your dreams you say." The young lady says smirking.

"Hey I don't want to rush into anything here."

"Relax I'm kidding, but I have no where else to go though. So is it alright if I stay here?"

"Sure you can uh..."

"Call me Yumi."

"Ok then Yumi, do you mind telling me how you got into my house?"

"Not at all. To be honest I don't remember anything at all beyond waking up in your bedroom just fifteen minutes ago. I don't how I got there or how I woke up in these clothes."

'Well I have a theory about what happened." Shogo then explains about what happened to him the night before.

'So let me get this straight, I split from you and became a separate entity from you."

"Yeah, I knew someone named Kami who had split himself into two halves in order to cleanse the evil that was in his heart. The evil half became someone named Piccolo who was pure evil and a completely separate person."

"So that's what happened with me."

"Yeah, I guess I was that desperate for love that my body wanted someone and well, out came you."

"I see. I also know of those two as well."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I inherited some of your memories." **(3)**

"Really? Name something that happened then."

"Well first, that guy Piccolo killed not only your friend Krillin but your grandfather Master Roshi as well. You and your good friend Goku worked together and finished him off. You and him then went to Kami to try and save your friends using the dragon balls. The two of you then had to spend thre years on his lookout tower in order to prepare to take on Piccolo's son, Piccolo junior."

"Wow, you know a lot. Saves me from having to explain everything to you."

"Yeah and now I think breakfast is just about ready."

"Alright, then I guess you made breakfast for me in case you felt rude for intruding on me."

"Yep and it isn't just for you silly." A short time later, breakfast was served. It was to a normal person, an ungodly amount of pancakes, eggs and bacon. But to Shogo this was an average sized meal. He had always had a huge appetite even when he was a kid. He could literally eat tons of food and shockingly not only could not gain huge amounts of weight but also could go for more. As he is eating he stops for a second to see that Yumi is eating just as much as he is.

"Damn you're eating just as much as I am." He says surprised a bit. The only other person who could eat as much he could was Goku _"I guess my species just has huge appetites."_

"I know." Yumi says with food still in her mouth.

"Still though, you'll have a tough time out-eating me." Shogo then starts to eat even faster now.

"Well if it's an eating contest you want, then you'll get one." The two then begin to eat more ferociously without any regard to table manners what so ever. Eventually both set their silverware down at the same time and have a brief stare off.

'Well I guess this a tie then."

"That seems fair." The two then look around and see a huge mess around them from their contest. They then look at each other and smile. "Guess we better clean up."

"We should." The majins start to clean their mess. After that is done. Shogo begins to walk towards his bedroom.

"All right, I'm going to change into my gi and train."

"Train for what?"

"To stay in shape and brush up on my fighting skills. You may never know when a good fight is gonna come around the corner."

"That's good thinking, I'd like to join the party too if you don't mind."

"Sure meet me outside, I'll be out in a bit." Shogo then shuts the door and Yumi proceeds to walk outside to wait for Shogo. A few minutes later Shogo comes out wearing a crimson red gi top and pants, he has on black fingerless with black boots and a black undershirt. "Come on I got a good spot we can practice at." The tow then walk together until they get to an open plain with a river running through it.

"Nice scenery."

"Glad you like it. Now since you have some of my memories, I trust you can handle yourself."

"I can."

"True but can you do this." Shogo then turns to his left and gets into a stance. He then cups his hands "KA...ME..." A blue orb then appears in the opening of his hands " HA...ME...HAAAAA!" He moves his arms forward and launches a massive attack forward. Yumi looks on in amazement at the pwer. Eventually Shogo stops and gets back into a normal.

"Nice work."

"Thanks, that was the Kamehameha wave. It comes as a result of using your ki."

"Yeah that's your inner energy."

"Yup, if you focus it enough, you should be able to do what I just did."

"Sweet, I'm gonna give it a go now." Yumi then walks to the same spot Shogo was just at and gets into the same stance he was just in. "KA...ME..." a blue orb appears, "HA...ME...HAAAA!" She launches the attack with them same amount of power as Shogo. After it is all said and done Shogo applauds her performance.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks." She then wipes some sweat off of her.

"There are also plenty of other techniques you can use beside the Kamehameha.

"Like what?"

"There's a lot to name, but I'll show you one technique I've been working on." Shogo then walks back to the spot and puts his hand up with his palm facing the sky. He focuses for a second until a red orb appears in his hand. It gradually gets bigger until forming a small sphere. He then throws it like a baseball towards a hill making a small explosion on impact.

"That was impressive. What's that called?"

"I call it the crimson bomb. It's my own thing I've been working on for a while."

"I gotta develop something like that sooner or later."

"You should, now back to where we were before." The two then continued to train for the rest of the day until dinner time. When they get home Shogo, checks his mailbox and finds something surprising. An envelop with his grandfather's school logo on it. He then rushes inside to see what it could be. He opens it to see it's a letter. Yumi walks over to see what it is Shogo then reads it aloud.

"Kame school reunion, on October 12 at my land. Signed Master Roshi." Shogo reads aloud.

"That's a week from today isn't it." Yumi says which prompts Shogo to look at his calendar.

"Holy crap it is, it has been so long since I've seen any of them." Shogo says getting excited, "plus you'll be able to meet everybody."

"How will they react to, well me."

"They'll greet you with open arms for sure. But they'll definitely be surprised to see more of our species whatever we are."

"Well then, it should ultimately prove to be an experience for both of us I'm sure."

"That it will."

 **One week later**

In space, a round spherical spacecraft pulls into close proximity to Earth.

"I'm coming for you Kakarot." A male voice from inside the ship says menacingly. "You better be ready."

 **1\. I had Shogo win the 22nd WMAT since I wanted him to win at least one tournament. Sorry Tien fans, it just what I felt had to do.**

 **2\. Goes with the Dragon Ball Online backstory of Buu splitting himself into two again in order to make a wife. This explains how there are more majins in not only Online but Xenoverse as well.**

 **3\. I always pictured characters that split into two having the same memories for when they were one person (includes characters such as Kami and King Piccolo)**

 **Questions I was asked about Shogo.**

 **1\. High regeneration abilities- I picture them being top notch since he also has saiyan genes in him as well. But don't expect him to be OP, I personally like my characters strong, but not OP since I want enemies to have at least a chance.**

 **2\. Love- As this chapter indicates, there will be an OC x OC pairing. Other pairings will remain canonical.** **Thank you all for your patience, I know I promised a fight scene in this chapter but things change. See you all next time.**


End file.
